


Peek-A-Boo

by badly_knitted



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Alien Character(s), Aliens, Fluff, Games, Gen, Humor, Pets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 20:56:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14723454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: There’s a big surprise in store for Owen…





	Peek-A-Boo

**Author's Note:**

> Meme Fill For: black59, who wanted Owen with Dizzy or Nosy, and No. 48. “Boo.”

Owen took to having a Flufflet like a duck to water, proving what Tosh had always suspected; one day he’d make a great dad. He often went about his work, aside from autopsies and excursions outside the Hub, with Dizzy draped around his neck like a fluffy purple and black feather boa, teaching it things as he went, and whenever he had time to spare, they played games.

Fetch was a favourite, for obvious reasons. Like Nosy, Dizzy loved to zoom through the Hub, slithering as fast as it could, chasing after something that had been thrown. Building things with blocks was also fun, as were the frequent games of peek-a-boo, where Owen would either hide his face behind his hands or duck down behind something only to pop up again, making Dizzy wiggle with delight.

As the Flufflet got older and bigger, it started to turn the tables on Owen, popping up suddenly from behind his workstation with a loud ‘HUM!’ Mostly, Owen took the frequent interruptions to his work with good grace, although occasionally he’d tell the Flufflet, “Not just now, Daddy’s busy.” At times like that, Dizzy usually got the message and slinked away to find something else to amuse itself with. 

Today, Owen had a report to write, but it wasn’t urgent so he didn’t need to rush, and when Dizzy suddenly popped up, he was happy to join the Flufflet in the game.

“Boo!” he said as the purple and black head appeared, and a couple of minutes later, at the other end of his desk, “Boo! I see you!” Dizzy fluffed itself up with excitement, and so the game went on for almost ten minutes, with Dizzy popping up in a different place each time, until it disappeared and didn’t reappear. Owen frowned; that was a bit odd. Normally when Dizzy tired of the game it would beg to be picked up and then curl up in his lap for a snooze.

Pushing himself up out of his chair, Owen started to lean over his desk to see where the little Fluff had gone, when…

“HUMMMMM!”

“Holy crap!” Owen yelped as a massive furry head with huge green eyes shot up just inches from his nose, making him jerk backwards and fall into his chair, which promptly skidded away from his desk on its small wheels.

Dizzy slithered around from the other side of the desk, wriggling and giggling in a squeaky hum that was the Flufflet’s equivalent of laughter as Nosy bobbed about behind the desk, clearly delighted by Owen’s reaction.

“You about scared the life out of me!” Owen chided the Fluff, putting a hand over his heart. Peek-a-boo with a small Flufflet might be cute, but with a fully-grown Fluff involved, it was downright terrifying! 

The End


End file.
